


Magenta-Clad Mistakes (Part 2 of "Can We Confer?"): (Poly!Southern DR's/Reader)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Either Homicidal or Fluffy, Homicidal Ending is OPTIONAL, Implied Hamilsquad, Multi, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: After a fun day out with Aaron, James, and the Hamilsquad, you and your boys arrive home to a romantic surprise no one expected. But are you as susceptible to the heartfelt scene as your other two boys are?*Implied Poly!Hamilsquad*





	Magenta-Clad Mistakes (Part 2 of "Can We Confer?"): (Poly!Southern DR's/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings, just a heads up. Have fun and feel free to yell at me in the comments section...

One week passed by, and no word from Thomas. Not a peep. Not a soul had any vague idea of what was running through his head except for him, and he wasn’t sharing with anyone.

James and Aaron were fretting over what he could be doing or where he was, whether he was safe, but never in front of you. It was still too painful to hear his name or see his picture in one of the several framed memories on your walls and tables and desks. The boys witnessed this pain and took down the ones on the walls and put any picture with Thomas sitting on a table or desk face-down.

Two weeks? Nothing still.

They were scared for the future of their relationship, but you? You were too busy attempting to forget that day to even contemplate for a moment what Thomas was to you now.

It was two and a half weeks later.

In light of the events of that cursed day, James and Aaron were far more lenient in who you associated with, aka Alexander. It’s not like they were your boss in the first place, they were just wanting to act in your best interest and didn’t see how it was hurting you to not see your friends.

So you went out with your best friends like you never would again. You had convinced James and Aaron to even come with you on your excursion with the Hamilsquad, visiting an amusement park before going to a mini-golf course and going out to eat.

Everyone had a great time and the only argument was between Alex and John over which stuffed animal to pick when they won a game at the amusement park. The verdict was to play it enough to win both the stuffed turtle and the bloodhound prizes, pleasing the both of them.

It not only gave you the much-needed time with your best friends, it showed your boyfriends where your loyalty lay.

Driving home, the three of you sang to nearly every song on your car ride playlist, including Toxic, Hollaback Girl, Pinball Wizard, and Bohemian Rhapsody. That last one was a riot, Aaron almost swerving into a trash can on the curb while headbanging to the “THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING! VERY VERY FRIGHTENING!” bit. Overall, it was a great ending to an even better day.

Everyone’s spirits were high and laughter was abundant between the three of you. You were still hysterical of James’ attempt at hitting the last “FOR MEEEEEE!!!” in verse three on top of the still-relevant near-collision with a trash can, even though it happened three blocks ago.

“It wasn’t that funny, Y/N! We were all singing that part!” James attempts to save himself from the ordeal being used as future blackmail.

“Yeah, but we all didn’t start sneezing afterwards! And it was with the beat!” Aaron was joining you in the harmless teasing, James finding it in him to get over himself.

You walked ahead of them to unlock the house as they were still talking about it, you just glad to be home after an exhausting day of joy.

Candles were lit on nearly every flat surface. A bouquet of what was probably close to a hundred dark red roses were in an elegant glass vase on the kitchen table, even more petals being scattered on the floor in such abundance it was like a whole-house carpet of petals was installed. Soft music was playing from somewhere upstairs that could be faintly heard from the entryway.

“Guys, which one of you did this?” You shouted over your shoulder. With perplexed expressions, they ventured into the house and witnessed with the same bewilderment the flair of a mystery interior decorator that must have broke in.

“I didn’t plan this, hon.” “You didn’t? ‘Cause I know I didn’t and probably wouldn’t be able to pull this off. We’d be walking up on a pile of ash from me setting the house on fire.” The self-deprecating comment from Aaron made everyone laugh, knowing it to be true from previous experiences with candles and fire.

“Well who did it then if you two didn’t?” Your question was actually quite stupid now that it was out of your mouth, your boys finding the answer within seconds. You saw the silent conversation they were having with each other and you had no clue why they did that. You could read that conversation as if you were seeing it in a book.

You wished you couldn’t read them so well in that moment.

“Hon, if you don’t want to go up there, you don’t have to.” James reassures you with a hand on your shoulder. Aaron nods in agreement, taking up your left side as if flanking you. Shrugging them off, you realize that this day would have had to come eventually.

“I’ve got to do this, guys. I know how much it’s been killing you both to not have Thomas and I want to fix our relationship. I want us to be together again.” They nod grimly, knowing the truth to your words.

“You didn’t break it in the first place, love.” James reassures with a kiss. “Now if you need us, we’ll be down here. Just shout, okay?” Aaron grips your hands tightly and brings them to his lips. Letting them go, you head up the stairs to where you assumed Thomas was waiting.

The music was getting louder as you ascended the stairs and it made you smile sadly that he remembered this song.

You opened the door and just as many roses were waiting for you in the bedroom as there were in the rest of the house.

Thomas was pacing the room and barely noticed you come in, jumping five feet up when he finally noticed you. “Um, I wasn’t completely ready, but I guess this’ll do. Hold on one minute, darlin’,” You were so confused. He did all of this for you? It was a romantic gesture of proportions you had never seen, even from the walking romantic movie that was Thomas.

He snatched his phone from the nightstand and after tapping a few things, he set it down and locked it. Seconds after, music came from the bluetooth speaker sitting beside his phone. It was a song you didn’t recognize but the beginning sounded beautiful. It was loud enough that Aaron and James downstairs could most likely hear it.

Thomas was visibly shaken at your presence but was able to hold out a hand to you without completely losing his nerve. “May I have this dance?” You walked towards him with obvious trepidation but still took his hand. This gesture seemed to fuel his courage, pulling you closer and beginning to sway around the rose-covered bedroom.

_“Like a montage in a movie_  
_Right before the hero dies_  
_Like the first time that you listen_  
_To your favorite singer live_  
_Like an echo in a canyon_  
_Like tears but you're not sad_  
_Like a sunrise on a mountain_  
_I wanna move you like that”_

Thomas was singing softly in your ear with the song as he guided the two of you around the room. The words were beautiful and the instruments added to the effect the words were meant to induce.

_“Like a symphony at sundown_  
_In the middle of July_  
_When a lyric really gets you_  
_And it breaks you down inside_  
_Like the home that you were raised in_  
_Like faded photographs_  
_Like the thrill of Christmas morning_  
_Yeah, I wanna move you like that”_

You missed this. The way he was so gentle with you before and is being now, his hands encompassing yours and guiding you around the room with suh grace and elegance that only he had. Resting your head on his shoulder, you breathe in his scent, the lavender mixed with an amber musk uniquely his.

_“Like a solemn Hallelujah_  
_Like a choir shouts Amen_  
_Like your first time falling in love_  
_Or a stairway up to heaven_  
_Like a soldier who is falling_  
_As he holds his country's flag_  
_And he fights for freedom's calling_  
_I wanna move you like that”_

Thomas’s voice got stronger, a strong but gentle rasp accompanying each word. It was something you couldn’t describe. It was something out of a movie, the way he made you feel. He had his moments where he pressed your patience, and he did hurt you once before. But you could see the old Thomas in his face as he sang, his chocolate eyes pulling you in with each spin around the room.

James and Aaron had been confused when music suddenly came from the bedroom, so they ventured up the stairs and peeked into the nearly-shut door. They found the two of you dancing to a song they’ve never heard. They said nothing, allowing the two of you to have your moment.

The lyrics moved them as they watched their relationship be saved in front of their eyes. A few silent tears fell down James’s cheeks and Aaron could feel a few beginning to well in his own eyes. Bringing James closer, they continued to watch the love between you and Thomas be rebuilt from the ground up. Their home could finally be a home again, no more anxiously awaiting a phone call from Thomas or wondering if he would even call again.

_“Like an endless fire burning_  
_Like a hope that fuels the light_  
_Like the hands that simply hold you_  
_When words can't make you right”_

A few tears fell down Thomas’s face and you immediately moved to wipe them with the pads of your thumbs.

_“Like the first time that I met you_  
_I fell so hard so fast_  
_Like the montage in a movie_  
_Mmm, the way you move me_  
_I wanna move you like that”_

At the end of the song, Thomas pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, adrenaline flowing through his veins as you registered what was happening.

Your back was to the door as James and Aaron bore witness to a new beginning.

“I hurt you, and our boys in turn. I was blinded by jealousy that shouldn’t have even existed. I don’t deserve the love I know you always had for me and it was absurd of me to think otherwise. Will you forgive me for being who I am and learn to love me and my many, many faults?” Thomas pleaded, hoping it wasn’t too late to fix what he had so irresponsibly broken.

You bend to his level, taking his face in your hands gently. His stubble tickled your hands. He relished in the feeling of you touching him, missing it after what felt like lifetimes away from it. His eyes were like those of a deer, wide and confused, as you abruptly jerked your hands in one direction, a whimper accompanying a sickening snap, then nothing. Thomas’s body slumped to the ground in front of you. Now James and Aaron were in a state of delirium, unsure that what just happened actually happened. They felt like they were in a nightmare, but that was unfortunately not the case.

“The bridges are burned, my dear Thomas. It is your turn to suffer.” You talked to Thomas’s corpse as if it could reply. Realizing James and Aaron were watching, you ask whether they would help you hide the body. Unsure of what to do, they begin to walk towards you and Thomas. They meet your eyes and don’t know them anymore. This new Y/N was someone they were frightened of, and they didn’t know when the new you arrived.

A silent agreement was made between Aaron and James: they couldn’t leave, they wouldn’t. Not when you had no qualms about cutting Thomas’s life so short. The two men reluctantly helped you carry the body out of the room, leaning Thomas’s corpse against the wall opposite the bedroom door.

“Do we own a shovel?” You ponder as if you were asking what the weather would be like tomorrow. Aaron said nothing, instead going to the garage and moments later, finding a shovel. James takes it from the taller man’s hands, somberly walking to the backyard and beginning to dig a hole.

You cheerily stroll around the house, blowing out candles with glee. Aaron feels useless, so he finds the broom and starts to sweep the rose petals from the floor, tears falling that he instantly wipes away. He was frightened to show grief; maybe you would take action against him still loving Thomas and would show it by killing him too.

This was forever. There was no leaving. If Aaron takes one wrong step or said the wrong thing, he feared that it would be his body next to Thomas sooner rather than later.

 

*****NOW THE HAPPY ENDING I ORIGINALLY INTENDED*****

 

“I’ve always loved your faults. They make you who you are, and I will always love that.” Thomas’s eyes lit up. James and Aaron gasped from the hallway, reality setting in as you kissed Thomas briefly.

“I have one for you as well, Thomas,” The maned man in front of you was confused as you unclasped your necklace, a gold band slipping off the chain. It had his name engraved into it and he took it in his hands, slipping it onto his finger. “Are you sure?” He questioned, almost thinking you would take it back and call it a joke.

You nodded, placing the band he had bought you on your finger. “Forever, Thomas.” No other words were needed as he pulled you into his lap; sobs began to rack his body and yours in turn. He was forgiven, and nothing moved you more than the reality that your love for all three boys was unbreakable and infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN' DID JA?!?!?! (I also thought about making it a JD complex -from Heathers- where the Reader is like JD and James and Aaron are both like Veronica)
> 
> OTHER IDEA I HAD!!!!: MAYBE I COULD DO THIS AS A SERIES AND MAKE IT TO WHERE JAMES AND AARON KILL THE READER TO AVENGE THOMAS BUT MAYBE ONE OF THE HAMILSQUAD FINDS OUT AND THREATENS TO REVEAL IT!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA PLEASE BECAUSE THE GEARS ARE NOW TURNING OH SNAP


End file.
